Funkelnder Schnee
Kälte umhüllt meine Beine. Ich stapfe durch den tiefen Schnee. Meine Augen geradeaus gerichtet. Es ist so kalt. Ich ignoriere es, muss es ignorieren. Ich darf mich nur auf eins konzentrieren: Den roten Faden, den ich durch die weiße Kälte folge. Vielleicht sollte ich von Vorne anfangen. Mein Name ist Tony. Ich lebte vor einer nicht ganz so langen Weile noch in Middelton. Eine sehr schöne Gegend, viele Familien würden gerne dort wohnen. Ich und meine hochschwangere Frau Cassy entschieden uns aber trotzdem umzuziehen. Der Hauptgrund, der uns dazu veranlasste war eine Schießerei, die zwei Straßenblocks von uns entfernt war. Drei Jugendliche kamen dort ums Leben und wir waren alle sehr geschockt. Wir wollten unsere bald geborene Tochter nicht in so einer Gegend aufziehen und beschlossen deshalb in ein etwas abgelegenes, großes Haus zu ziehen. Ich bin Schriftsteller, müsst ihr wissen, ich kann überall arbeiten. Wie auch immer, das Haus lag an einem Hügel, am Waldesrand. Ein circa 250 Meter langer Weg führte von der Stadt zu unserem Haus. Immerhin wollten wir die Zivilisation auch nicht zu weit von uns entfernt haben, wenn das Baby schließlich kam. Als ich und Cassy aus dem Auto ausstiegen lächelte sie mich an. Sie schien zufrieden, beruhigt. So ruhig hatte ich sie seit der Schießerei nicht mehr gesehen und das zeigte mir, dass die Entscheidung abseits umzuziehen kein Fehler war. Ich trug die Kisten ins Haus, während Cassy das Haus inspizierte. Sie rief mir zu, dass wir einen Pool hätten, als ich das Geschirr und das Küchenzeug einräumte. Ich hörte sie von dem wunderbaren Garten schwärmen, als ich einige Kisten in den Flur stellte. Ich vernahm ihre glückliche, euphorische Stimme, als sie mir zurief, dass ein kleiner Trampelpfad von unserem Haus in den Wald führe. Als ich fertig war, die ganzen Kisten zu verstauen, riefen wir die Möbelpacker an, sie könnten nun ihren Teil erledigen. Wir wollten diesen nicht im Weg stehen und beschlossen den Trampelpfad zu nutzen und etwas im Wald spazieren zu gehen. Die Möbelpacker hatten einen genauen Plan mit Anweisungen bekommen, wo sie die Regale, das große Bett, das kleine Babybett und so weiter, hinstellen sollten. Der Weg in den Wald war eben, bewachsen mit Moos. Er bot einen wundervollen Anblick in die Natur der Welt. Ich mochte das. Ich dachte daran, wie ich hier meiner Tochter zeigen werde, wie schön die Welt doch sein kann und ihr mit voller Stolz die Pflanzen erklären kann. Wir gingen ein ganzes Stück lang, bis der Wald zu einer Lichtung führte. Erst ab diesem Zeitpunkt merkten wir, wie lange wir wirklich gelaufen waren, denn die tiefrote Abendsonne tauchte die Lichtung in eine wohlige Wärme. Wir genossen für einen Moment diesen Anblick und ließen das Licht auf unsere Körper strahlen, als uns ein Knacken aus unserer Trance weckte. Wir schauten uns um, konnten aber nirgends etwas entdecken. Einen Moment lang verweilten wir noch an der Lichtung, dann traten wir den Rückzug an. Als wir nach Hause kamen, waren die Möbelpacker bereits weg. Wir schauten uns im Haus um, ihre Arbeit war sauber. Vielleicht würden wir ihnen ein Trinkgeld geben, doch nun wollten wir erst einmal schlafen. Tief müde lagen wir im Bett. Die Körper aneinander geschmiegt. Meine Frau schlief bereits und meine Augen fielen auch jeden Moment zu, als ich wieder ein Knacken hörte. Ich überlegte einen Moment, dann ertönte es wieder. Vorsichtig löste ich die Umarmung meiner Frau und richtete mich auf. Wieder ein Knacken. Ich stieg aus dem Bett auf und ging den Flur entlang, zur Terrassentür. Als ich draußen angekommen war, starrte ich nach oben. Der Mond, die Sterne… Sie alle funkelten in einem wunderschönen Licht. So als wollten die mich mit diesem Licht zu Ihnen locken, in der Hoffnung ich könnte sie dann auf ewig in ihrer Schönheit anschauen. Mein Blick glitt zum Wald und ich sah es wieder. Ich sah dieses Funkeln wieder. Es sagte „Komm zu mir“ und verführte mich beinahe mit seiner unendlichen Schönheit. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne, als sich plötzlich eine Hand von hinten auf meine Schulter legte. „Kommst du wieder ins Bett Liebling?“, hörte ich die warme Stimme meiner Frau sagen. Ich nickte. Drehte mich zu ihr und küsste sie. Sie nahm mich an die Hand und wir gingen zusammen ins Haus. Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal zu dem Wald um, doch die funkelnden Lichter waren verschwunden. Die Tage vergingen. Der Herbst war bald vorüber. Ich kam gut mit meinem Buch voran. Es war ein spannender Roman und ich wollte, dass er außergewöhnlich wurde. Deshalb gab ich mir auch viel Mühe, blieb manchmal bis spät in die Nacht wach, weil mir immer wieder neue Ideen kamen, die ich einbringen konnte. Es muss Ende Herbst gewesen sein, als ich sah, wie Cassy auf der Terrasse und mit leerem Blick in den Wald starrte. Ich stand auf und schlenderte zu ihr, ergriff ihre Hand und sie schreckte auf. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, flüsterte ich. „Nein, keine Sorge… Ich war nur… ach vergiss es“, stammelte sie verlegen. „Die Sterne sind heute wieder wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, fragte ich. „Ja, das sind sie tatsächlich. Ich wünschte sie würden immer so am Himmel stehen“, gab sie lächelnd zurück. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie Schlafprobleme hatte. Mich wunderte das nicht. Meine Frau war nun im sechsten Monat und sie würde bald ein Kind gebären. Ich konnte mir bestimmt nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, welchen Stress sie gerade durchleben musste. Wir beließen es für diese Nacht dabei und gingen ins Bett, aber nun bemerkte ich fast jede Nacht, wie sie auf der Terrasse stand und in den Wald starrte. Beinahe geistesabwesend begann sie nach einiger Zeit auch zu flüstern. Zuerst konnte ich nichts verstehen, doch dann meinte ich, einen Satz heraus hören zu können „Ich werde zu dir kommen“. Ich sprach sie am nächsten Morgen darauf an, aber sie sagte nur, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, etwas gesagt zu haben und dass der Anblick der Sterne, des Mondes und der Bäume ihr half, wieder einzuschlafen. Als der erste Schnee fiel, saßen wir am Esstisch und frühstückten gerade. Meine Frau erzählte mir, dass die gerne wieder arbeiten gehe wollte, wenn sie das Kind gebärt hat und ich versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, erst einmal eine Pause zu nehmen. Aber als wir den Schnee bemerkten pausierten wir dieses Gespräch schlagartig, zogen uns dicke Wintersachen, Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe an und liefen in den Garten. Wir beide liebten den frischen Schnee. Er hatte immer so etwas Reines, Unschuldiges gehabt, das uns beide so sehr faszinierte. Wir liefen durch das weiße Wunderland, den Pfad entlang. Das Moos und die Pflanzen waren von einer kleinen Schneeschicht bedeckt und der Wald sah so aus, als hätte man überall eine weiße Schicht darüber gestreut. Es war wunderbar und wir beschlossen, mal wieder bis zur Lichtung zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich sind wir eine Stunde lang gelaufen, aber für uns war es, als wären wir erst vor wenigen Minuten in den schneebedeckten Pfad eingetreten. Als wir dann bei der Lichtung ankamen begrüßte uns ein weißer Platz, der sich im Licht spiegelte und dabei den Anschein erweckte, als würden hunderte glitzernde Lichtpunkte über den Boden tanzen und sich auf einen Punkt in der Lichtung vereinen. Es schien als würden all diese Lichtpunkte sich um diesen Punkt versammeln, ihn als etwas Besonderes, Großes kennzeichnen, von dessen Wichtigkeit wir noch keine Ahnung haben. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir an dieser Lichtung waren und dem Farbspektakel zugeschaut haben. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr an unserem Rückweg erinnern. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie wir uns ausgezogen haben, ins Bett gegangen sind. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, wie wir beide dicht aneinandergelegen eingeschlafen sind. Als sich am nächsten Tag meine Augen öffneten lag ich allein im Bett. „C-Cassy?“, rief ich verschlafen. Keine Antwort. Ich stand auf, duschte mich, zog mich an und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um etwas zu frühstücken. Suchend blickte ich mich dort nach Cassy um, aber keine Spur von meiner Frau. „Cassy, Liebling. Wo bist du?“, rief ich ein weiteres Mal etwas nervöser durch den Raum. Mein Blick musterte das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, die Möbel, bis er schließlich an der offenen Terrassentür hängen blieb. Sie war doch nicht so früh wieder raus gegangen, oder? Hoffentlich hatte sie sich dick angezogen, denn es schien über Nacht ein weiteres Mal geschneit zu haben. Ich ging den Flur entlang zu unserem Kleiderständer, zog mich an und betrat die Veranda. Keine Spur von Cassy. Ich blickte in den Wald und dort sah ich etwas… ein Glänzen. Das Glänzen kam mir seltsam vertraut vor und nach kurzem Nachdenken fiel es mir ein: Es war das Glänzen der Sterne, das ich eines Nachts betrachten konnte. Ich lief los, lief durch die dicke Schneeschicht. Stapfte den Pfad entlang, den Blick gesenkt, da immer noch etwas Schnee fiel und dieser mir entgegen kam. Dabei entdeckte ich etwas. Zuerst war es nur eine Idee von etwas rotem. Ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen, es war dünn und der weiße Schnee bedeckte die Spur fast wieder völlig. Doch je länger ich diesen roten Faden folgte, desto dicker wurde er. Ich starre nun nicht mehr nach unten. Mein Blick geht geradeaus, den tiefroten Faden folgend, den Glitzern der Sterne folgend. So, nun kennt ihr meine Geschichte. Ich bin fast am Ende des Fadens, ich kann es sehen. Ich kann die Lichtung sehen, in der das Sonnenlicht so hell reflektiert wird, dass man erst erkennen kann, was sich in ihr befindet, wenn man sie betritt. Ich habe Angst davor. Ich habe Angst diese Lichtung zu betreten. Ich will niemanden etwas vormachen, der rote Faden ist Blut und mir macht die Menge dran nur zu große Sorgen. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich habe ist, dass das Blut vielleicht nicht von Cassy stammt. Dass Cassy nur in die Stadt gefahren ist und vielleicht vergessen hat, die Terrassentür zuzumachen. Vielleicht stammt das Blut auch von einem wilden Tier, das mit einem anderen Tier einen Konflikt hatte, der tödlich endete. Das würde doch auch dieses Knacken erklären, nicht wahr? Aber dieses Glänzen. Dieses gottverdammte Glänzen am Ende des Pfades. Was ist das? Ich betrete die Lichtung. Einen Moment dauerte es an, bis meine Augen im Gefunkel des Schnees etwas erkennen können. Das erste was ich sehe ist ein großes, schwarzes Kreuz, das an dem Platz steht, an dem sich gestern noch die Lichtpunkte versammelt hatten. Ich gehe näher zu dem Kreuz heran. Auf dem Boden liegt etwas. Etwas dunkles, ich kann nicht erkennen was, aber es gibt keinen Laut von sich. Mein Kopf hebt sich langsam und in diesem Augenblick schiebt sich eine große Wolke vor die Sonne und zeigt mir damit die unerbittliche Wahrheit. Meine Frau, oder besser gesagt das, was von ihr übrig ist, hängt leblos an dem dunklen, hölzernen Kreuz. Ihre Arme sind mit spitzen Steinen an das Kreuz genagelt. Ihr Körper hängt tot und beinahe unwirklich herunter. Ihr Bauch hat eine tiefe, klaffende Wunde, aus der Organe heraushängen. Ihr Kopf… oh Gott, ihr Kopf… er hängt wie ein abgestorbenes Körperteil nutzlos an ihrem Hals. Der Schädel aufgeschlagen. Ich sehe getrocknetes Blut an der Wunde kleben. Trotz alldem ist das absolut schlimmste ihr Gesicht. Es hat mehrere Schnitte und ihr vorher so süßes Lächeln zeigte nun nur noch die Zähne, als hätte jemand ihr ihre Lippen abgerissen. Ihre Augen sie waren… sie waren entfernt worden und ersetzt durch zwei Schneeballen, die im Licht geglänzt haben. Ich halte diesen Anblick nicht mehr aus und erbreche mich. Mein Körper fühlt sich schwach an. Zu schwach zum Schreien, zu schwach zum Weinen. Ich blicke ein weiteres Mal auf das Fußende des Kreuzes, nur circa einen Meter von den menschlichen Abfällen entfernt, von denen ich mich gerade noch erlöst habe. Ich erkenne in dem kleinen, schwarzen Etwas, das zu den Füßen des Kreuzes liegt, etwas Menschliches. Zuerst nur ein Kopf. Dann eine Hand, noch eine Hand, die Andeutung von Beinen. Ich sacke auf die Knie. Der schneebedeckte Boden durchnässt meine Hose an den Kniestellen. Die Starre löst sich. Ein Schrei entflieht mir. Ein sehr langer, lauter Schrei. Ich beginne zu weinen, beginne zu Schluchzen. Dann sehe ich sie. Diese glänzenden Lichtpunkte. Diese leuchtenden Augen, die mich aus dem hinteren Waldgebüsch beobachten. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord